Titania's Heart
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: The kingdom of Fiore is built upon the sacrifice of the Fiore family. Their family holds an old and powerful magic, but with power comes a price, will Naruto cut himself on this double edged blade?


**PA: This took much longer than I had thought it would to get out. But I finally did it, though after reading this chapter a few people should be able to figure what took up most of my time eh?**

 **Anyway, this is going to be the story that revolves around Naruto and Erza, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:I own none of this.**

* * *

Birds chirped happily over the gentle crackle of a morning fire. Tent flaps opened and out came a tired looking young teen. A pair of black combat boots on his feet, burnt orange cargo pants and a white T-shirt, he scratched at his golden blonde locks a few times before letting out a loud yawn and stretching himself out, "M~orning."

From the fire an older male, maybe entering his early twenties. He had short hair and was dressed quite finely, black slacks and vest covering a white button up shirt. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he pushed his glasses into a better position on his nose, "Good morning Naruto-sama."

"What's for breakfast today Wissman?" The now known to be Naruto questioned sleepily.

Wissman slicked back his short black hair, "Grilled pepper fish with a light salad Naruto-sama. I fully understand your aversion to salad, but it does help one to grow properly."

As Naruto took a seat on a nearby log he was handed a plate, he picked at the food for a bit before finally settling in, "Do you think that t-"

"If I bend to your whim to have ramen for breakfast tomorrow, you will expect it everyday," Wissman spared a glance at the blonde, watching him push his tomatoes around with his fork, "If you do well today in your quest then we may yet have ramen for dinner."

Naruto perked up at the thought and quickly dug into his breakfast. A few minutes of rushed eating passed before Naruto quickly cleaned his mouth, "So what is the request this time?"

"Something on the way to our destination Naruto-sama," Wissman dabbed at the corners of his mouth with a cloth before carefully folding it and placing it back into his vest, "A small infestation of goblins... They said small at least."

Naruto's face scrunched up a little at the thought, "I guess I have to get changed then. Uh Wissman... Thanks you know, for all of this."

Wissman widened his eyes slightly in shock, "Think nothing of it Naruto-sama."

"Naruto is fine, never really was one for those honorifics..." With those words spoken Naruto dipped back into the tent.

Wissman let a frown come over his face, he had been entrusted to watch over Naruto until he was strong enough to walk on his own. It was too dangerous for Naruto to be at home now, with his younger sister having the abilities to summon from the celestial realm and his ancient and well hidden time-space magic.

It had skipped his father and instead awoke in the son. A magic that needed to be honed and chased for, despite the hardship that would come with this power, it was something that Naruto would not be able to ignore. He would find himself coming into the situations where he would be forced to use his magic, as was the curse that came with this blessing.

He felt a slight tug in his chest, before a few years ago, he had never felt such a feeling. Before he had met Naruto, he had just been a simple civilian, not a single drop of magic in his body, not even the bare minimum needed for the simplest of holder type magic.

Now though, he pulled on the tug in his chest and a dagger formed in his hand. It looked almost as if it were made from glass, yet he already knew just how strong this weapon was, it was beautiful, yet still able to stand strong against the toughest of weapons that it had met, more often than not even destroying what it was against.

He gave it a faint twirl in his fingers before flicking it out at a nearby tree, watching as it tightly stuck in. Clenching his fist he caused the blade to vanish before appearing again in his hand. Clenching his fist around the blade caused it to break apart and vanish into the air, he watched it the powdered crystal like substance floated up into the air, even after all of this time he could not stop himself from watching it in these small peaceful times.

A few more moments passed before he heard the tent flap open again. Standing there was Naruto, his hair covered with a wrapped cloth while a skin tight bodysuit covered his chest and the lower half of his face. Only his eyes were really visible now, he had of course kept his boots on and his burnt orange pants. Wissman felt a twinge of pain in his chest, everyone involved had come to the agreement that it was for the best if his identity remained hidden for a time.

Naruto pulled his hand up and wrapped an orange muffler around his neck and brought it up a little to cover his face mask, his whisker-like birthmarks having been hidden by his outfit along with a face that a large amount of people would be able to recognise, "Well let's get moving," Naruto placed his hand on the tent and it vanished into a pocket dimension for safe keeping.

Wissman packed up his cooking tools and gave a faint nod as the started to move out. With quick action he also put out the fire and gave a faint smile to the sight in front of him, for such a young child... He had such a wide back, "As you know this request was handed to us by the town of Magnolia, their current guild is being overrun with requests, so with a little bit of a push I was able to get a request that they sent out to Rosa."

"Sounds like Magnolia is in a bit of trouble then," Naruto stated with a slight frown forming on his covered face, "Eh, just means that we have to fix it is all. Nothing like a bit of experience right?"

"And the thought of ramen never crossed your mind?"

Naruto stiffened a little before giving a small laugh, "Of course not, I just want to help the people. If by chance I was to also get ramen from this, well... Nothing better than everyone getting what they want is there?"

"I would like it for you to take this seriously Naruto."

"Oi oi, I am real serious here," Naruto gave a pointed look before shrugging his shoulders, "So these goblins... What is the deal with them?"

"At the time of the request? Little more than a pest, though they had been steadily approaching farmland and heading towards a major trading route. Like I said, at the moment nothing major, though it could become an issue within a month or so. Of course that depends on the situation, they may have progressed father than anticipated," Wissman adjusted his glasses as he came to stand beside Naruto, "As you know I have been instructed to merely watch over you... You will be on your own again once we reach the destination."

"I know, 'I'm not here to guide you, merely to stop you from falling'," Naruto remarked with a slight eye roll to Wissman, "Father was kind of a pain like that."

"Please don't be like this Naruto..."

"Yeah..." Naruto took a deep breath in, "There is a heavy burden on my shoulders, I shouldn't hold onto too much otherwise it might just crush me," Naruto flung his arms out to the side and spun on the spot, giving a blank look to Wissman, "When the next vision comes I'll get serious. 'Till then I have nothing to work with... Until then I will just follow the path in front of me at my own pace... Not really sorry if that doesn't suit everyone's wishes, but I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to be sent away and I sure as hell don't want to be out here missing my sister grow up."

"Naruto..." Wissman started only to trail, it was the first time since their journey started a few months ago that the blonde had actually voiced how he felt about it all.

The hidden blonde though clapped his hands together and spun on the spot again, heading into a march, "Well let's go, there is some goblins out there causing trouble."

* * *

Naruto pursed his lips behind his mask, "I guess the problem has progressed father than we thought," He spoke with a light drawl, his eyes drifting over to where Wissman had stopped to take up his job of observation. His eyes like sapphires trailed back to the sight of goblins walking out of the woods.

A few of them seemed to be carrying torches. His eyes quickly darted around, the goblins were targeting the crops. It seemed that this season would house a large harvest of wheat, though the goblins could easily turn the farmer's hard work to ash in a few minutes.

Naruto pulled at his magic and formed a broadsword in his hand, one that mirrored the colouring of the knives that Wissman used. He gripped it tightly before whipping his body around to put as much force behind the coming throw as possible. He released his fingers and watched the blade soar through the air.

Drawing weapons created with his magic to him was a simple feat, a process that he had used so much that his efficiency with it cost him a fee of ethernano that he could replenish at a rate he used it.

It was also possible to use such a method but in reverse, to draw his body to his created weapons. Though it used a large amount of ethernano, currently he couldn't use this much more than a handful of times, at least over great distances. The shorter the distance, the lower the cost, thankfully.

He drew his body up to the sword that was in the air above the goblin, his body twirling in the air as bolts of lightning ran along his arms and bundled tightly into the palm of his hand before raining down in a thunderous roar that shattered the greying bodies of the goblins beneath him.

Naruto's body started to fall, his fingers tightly gripping around the sword in his hand and waiting for his body to get closer to the ground. His momentum was getting pretty dangerous so he flicked the sword out at a second group of goblins, drawing his body towards it before summoning a large great sword, nearly the size of himself and swinging it around in a large circle. The heavy weight of the blade and the speed at which it was moving made it incredibly hard to stop.

Three swings around is what Naruto stopped at, his body wobbling slightly as he dispelled the great sword, he staggered slightly and called out a long halberd, he moved his body around so that he could twirl it, causing the strikes that came at him from the recovering goblins to be glanced away from his form. With a might thrust he stabbed it into the ground before placing his feet against the shaft and springing back into the air, a ball of flames lobbed up from his hand into the air before falling and latching onto the fur pelts of these sickly creatures.

He paid just enough attention to make sure that none ran at the field before they burnt to a crisp. As he landed a larger than average goblin swung at him with a rusty blade. Naruto bent backwards and let it sail over him before flicking a dagger upwards into the goblins chest, watching it stagger back a few times before falling over, forming another pair of daggers he parried another strike aimed at his person before landing a rough elbow to the temple of an approaching goblin.

Naruto waltzed backwards to dodge another overextended strike before parrying another blow that came in tandem. Sapphires narrowed, goblins were known for attacking in groups, but they mostly just used numbers to overwhelm their opponents, these guys actually seemed to be working together. He lightly skipped back as a giant club came down where he had just been. His eyes drifted up to take in the full view of the creature in front of him, a towering ogre, nearly eight feet tall. Muscles seemingly about to rip through the skin holding it together with a single large horn protruding from the centre of its head. Its skin, unlike the grey of the goblins was a fire-like red.

Flanking the large ogre on either side was a man sized goblin, their skin a blood red, Hobgoblins. Naruto let out a tired sigh, that would explain a lot. Goblins more likely than not would not even considering pushing up into human lands, attacking a human that strayed too far away from their territory would put them at risk... But goblins wouldn't go out seeking them.

Of course if they were under the guidance of a Hobgoblin, well things would be different... An ogre though, Naruto kissed his teeth, a Hobgoblin was said to be four times stronger than a goblin... Ogres though... Well, they were incredibly powerful, not to mention they were said to have an intelligence that was on par with a human. Though after seeing some of humanity Naruto had to question if that was an insult or praise.

He glared at the large creature for a few moments longer, the hobgoblins making a sound that could almost be described as snickering. The ogre lifted its club and rested the large piece on his shoulder, a guttural growl leaving his form. The goblins quickly rushed around him and formed a small wall, though really it didn't do all that much to shield the much larger creature.

"Wissman did say I should be a little more serious," Naruto stated and let out a small sigh before forming a large amount of blades around his body, each floating ominously in the air, turning to point at the goblins and those behind them. His eyes sharped and he felt his ethernano wrap around each one, he took a breath in and felt them shake a little before rushing forward. The goblins were skewered without mercy, the hobgoblins got away with a few scrapes while the ogre gave a toothy grin, completely unmarred by the attack.

"That kinda is really disappointing... I guess I need to train more..."

* * *

Erza was nervous, of course she had one of the older mages escorting her, but still it was her first request. It was close to town, which meant that it wasn't far to walk, but it also meant if she screwed up that she wouldn't be able to live it down. She looked up at the older male, he seemed to be staring off into the distance, "It... It sounds like someone is fighting, we should hurry Erza-chan!" He quickly started to run forward and Erza quickly chased after him.

"Macao-san, what do you mean?" Erza questioned the older man, though she did not miss a step as she chased.

Macao came to the edge of the tree line and stopped his eyes going wide at the small child out in the middle, dancing around the striking hobgoblins and the ogre, "Shit we have to help him o-"

"It would be best if you made no such effort," A cold voice said from beside them, stepping out from behind a tree was Wissman, his eyes like coal darting to them for a brief moment, "Naruto-sama is capable enough to deal with this if he puts his mind to it. Currently he is just being lazy."

Macao narrowed his eyes a little on the man that was telling him not to go, "You do understand that he is in some serious trouble now don't you?"

Erza went to move forward only to feel Macao put a hand on her chest and lightly push her back, her eyes moved to the strange and saw that he had brandished a knife, "D-don't you care if he gets hurt?"

Wissman glanced over at Naruto before looking at the two of them, "If he gets hurt I will nurse him back to health. If he breaks I will tape him back together as best as I can, but I can not interfere until such a thing happens. Those are my orders, I am also to stop others from interfering."

"Those sound like shitty orders," Macao huffed out, "Who gave them to you?"

"Not that it matters, but his father did. This is all for Naruto-sama's growth. I actually take offence to the fact that you believe he needs aid, young he may be, incompetent he is not," Wissman adjusted his glasses again he saw the Fairy Tail mark on the two and gave a small smile, "Enough of these concealed hostilities though, your master is expecting us by the end of the day, if you would be so kind as to lead us back to Master Makarov once Naruto has finished his request."

Macao lifted his hand up to stop the man, "Uh I think there has been some confusion, after all Fairy Tail has accepted the quest."

"We picked up the request from Rosa two days ago and sent word that we would arrive today to deal with the problem," Wissman pursed his lips in thought, "Though it would seem that the message was not passed along. Moreover if the message was to travel along this path..."

Macao understood what was being said and frowned, "Even still you wish to leave him alone down there?"

"Power that is gained through the struggles of one's self, is much more effect that relying on the power of others to sort through your troubles... Naruto-sama walks a lonely path, I must know that he has the strength to walk it without my supervision one day," Wissman frowned deeply, "Until then, I want Naruto-sama to gain ever single scrap of experience he can," Macao let out a faint sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Mayhaps you look towards the one you are doubting?"

* * *

Naruto summoned another broadsword and parried the first hobgoblin, letting the weight of the strike spin his body slightly and let him step easily out of the way of the second. He felt the club of the ogre touch his skin ever so slightly and phased backwards, what had been his body breaking apart into powdered crystal before he appeared a few feet away stepping backwards. He summoned a pair of pistols into his hands before unleashing a barrage at one of the hobgoblins, the other using this time to close the distance and attack him. Naruto flung one of the pistols at the hobgoblin, the butt of it striking his forehead before Naruto warped, drawing a blade mid function and stabbing it deep into the blood skinned creature.

The hobgoblin stumbled back a little, his eyes crisscrossed looking at the blade in his forehead. Naruto pushed backwards and summoned a handful of blades, throwing each at the confused hobgoblin turning him into a skewer. He spun on the spot and skipped forward, ignoring the club that struck the ground where he had been standing and summoning a large halberd into his arms before running the other hobgoblin through the centre, using his enhanced strength and lifting it into the air before roughly ripping to the side.

Naruto's gaze shifted to the large ogre, the halberd in his hands vanishing as the hobgoblin fell to the ground in two pieces. The hidden blonde took on a lazy stance, left hand on his hip while his right limp by his side, "I guess I bring out something a little special for you then, to think that you were able to make me use a body double technique," A large two handed hammer formed next to Naruto and sunk into the ground. His right hand twirled around the long handle before grabbing it tightly. A gold eagle was on either side of the impressive head, "This is 'Head Smasha'. It was a pretty legendary hammer five hundred years ago... I'll show you why..." Naruto's body turned and lightning covered the hammer as if it as always been there.

The young boy's muscles strained and his veins became visible as Head Smasha was lifted into the air and flung over his body at the Ogre. The Ogre lifted his club with a single hand to block it, figuring he had much more strength than the teen in front of him. The club shattered and Naruto watched as the Ogre widened his eyes in shock, a wide smile coming across the blonde's face as the hammer flattened the hulking creature and created a large crater filled nearly completely with a spiderweb crack. Naruto slid back a little, his grip on the hammer failing as he started to fall backwards only to bump into a stern chest, he tilted his head up and looked at Wissman looking down at him, "Was it really wise to wield such a heavy weapon with only one arm?" Coal arms inspecting the violently twitching arm of the young child.

Naruto looked over to his left one, bright orange lines running down his arm, a faint mark of steam rolling from them as if it were fire itself, "I may have overused my magic a bit. If I had of tried to use my left arm... Better to be out for a little while than to be out completely right?"

"So you do actually listen to what I say?" Wissman mused with a faint smirk, "How long before you think you will be able to walk?"

Naruto gave a faint chuckle before standing up and taking a few steps around, "I uh tripped, kinda couldn't use my magic to get myself into place again and fell... Nice save Wissman!"

Orbs of sapphire turned to where two people were approaching, "They happen to be mages of Fairy Tail, it would appear that this group of ruffians was able to intercept the message saying that we had accepted the request over in Rosa, thus they were here to complete it as well," Wissman adjusted his glasses and looked over at the two as they approached, "As you can clearly see, Naruto was more than capable of dealing with the task. Though his methods are still sloppy."

Naruto poked his tongue out at Wissman before giving a light shrug of his shoulders, "Yeah, yeah... I know I need to start training properly."

"Well I have to admit, you did a hell of a lot better than I thought you would kid. Where did you ever learn moves like that?" Macao questioned with a wide smile on his face.

Naruto gave a confused look, "Kinda just went with what felt right."

Wissman let out a small sigh, "That is his answer for everything. Do not feel as if he has shifted an answer away... Sadly though, the majority of the time his instinct is right," Wissman turned his gaze to Naruto, "Please don't show such a smug look."

"As expected, are you sure those specs of yours don't give you x-ray vision?"

Macao gave a faint chuckle at the interaction of the two, "Well I guess we will show you the way back to the guild. It isn't too far from here... My name is Macao by the way, the shy one behind me is Erza. She is our newest recruit."

Naruto gave a small bow of his head to each of them, "Nice to meet you both. I am Naruto, specs here is called Wissman, it is a code name but he can't tell you his real one or he'll have to kill you~!"

Erza stiffened in shock while Wissman gave a tired sigh, "Naruto is wrong, I wouldn't have to harm you. I have a method of removing my name from the memories of others."

"That honestly doesn't sound much better Mr Wissman," Macao stated a little nervously.

Naruto though gave a light chuckle as he spun on the spot before leaning in close to Erza, "You don't talk much do you?"

"I..." Erza averted her gaze, "I am not sure what to say..."

"Just voice what you're feeling. If you don't how is anyone supposed to understand how you feel you know?"

Erza stared at the hidden blonde for a moment, "I find you annoying."

Naruto took a step back in shock while Wissman gave a quiet chuckle at the situation. Macao panicked slightly, "You need to be a little nicer Erza!"

* * *

The walk to Magnolia was, in a word, awkward. The cheery teen had started to mope a little, no one had every said he was annoying... Well other than Wissman, but Wissman didn't count! This feeling stayed with him through the walk, Wissman was dodging nearly every question that was aimed at the two about why they were here while Macao got more and more dejected each time his question was basicly ignored.

Erza though was staring at the back of the teen. He was so strong, so upbeat and confident. She found that beyond strange, how could anyone be happy with the state this world was in? She bawled her fists tightly together and glared at his back, how could their be such a difference between them?

The doors to the guild were pushed open and the teen in front of her lifted his head up, taking a glance at Wissman whom nodded and offered a small thanks before they quickly moved off to speak to the Master. The small man widened his eyes before looking around and dragging them off into the office in the back of the hall, "Why does he keep his face hidden?" She muttered out.

Macao let out a small sigh, "He doesn't want others to see it for some reason. We shouldn't pry too much... It might be a sensitive topic."

"I.. I see, though I am not happy that I have still been unable to complete a request for the guild."

"Eh, don't worry so much Erza, there is always next time. This time was just something out of our hands."

Behind the office doors a barrier was erected to make sure not a single sound would leave the small room. Makarov had dragged a chair up for Naruto to sit on, the blonde taking it with a small nod of his head while the master sat on the one behind the desk, "I must say that I am at a loss for words here."

"This guild is the only one in Fiore without a Celestial Spirit mage inside or near it," Wissman reasoned while Naruto gave a small shrug, "Naruto-sama is unable to be near them at the current time as his own magic will try to harm them."

"This though... I don't know if Fairy Tail is able to handle such a request... To harbour the Prince of Fiore?" Makarov could feel the sweat on his palms, "I just don't know if we can do what the King wants..."

Wissman was about to speak only to pause as Naruto removed the cloth from his head and pulled his mask down along with removing his muffler, "I know we are placing a terrible burden on you Makarov-dono... I can not apologise enough for such an act, though it is not by my choice that I am here either... I wish to stay with my family, though if I were to do so I put my sister at risk... I am not asking to become a member of Fairy Tail... Just if you could let us have a mission every now and again, that would be enough. I want to be able to gather enough experience with my powers, to know myself enough, so that I will be able to hold those I care about without hurting them."

Makarov let out an easy breath, now he was backed into a corner. He couldn't just say no to the kid after he came out and said something like that. He rubbed at his chin a few times, "I can't give you requests for Fairy Tail..." He saw the child's eyes drop a little at his words, "That is unless you become mages for this guild."

"Thank you Master Makarov," Naruto spoke with a small bow of his head.

"There is nothing to it Ouji, I could not let you walk away after I knew what you were fighting for," Makarov fished into his draw and pulled out a stamp, "So where do you want your stamp, and what colour?"

Naruto held his arm out, "Bicep in green if possible... Also, please just call me Naruto," Makarov quickly stamped the blonde as he had asked and Naruto nodded before putting his disguise back on, "I will let you two talk... Wissman knows more about this than me."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and listen Naruto?" Wissman questioned softly.

The young prince gave his head a small shake, "I don't need to know everything right now. If it is something you haven't told me yet Wissman, than you have a reason for it... I trust you..." With that Naruto headed out and closed the door behind him.

A few moments passed with the two adults looking at one another, "I had never expected to meet the prince like this," Makarov put the stamp back on his desk and sunk into his chair, "He... Naruto he understands what it is that he carries?"

Wissman took the chair across from Makarov, crossing his right leg over his left and adjusting his glasses, "Mostly... No I think he understands completely, I just wish he would take this a little more seriously."

Makarov let out a sigh, looking down at a leather book on his desk, "The First and the Second masters of Fairy Tail have both bore witness, the reports from their time... How is the young lad dealing with it all?"

"He barely complains. The word 'pain' is not something he has spoken about for years now, though I too have read that using the magic feels as if your blood is burning. He smiles often, though he does not like the fact that he was dragged away from his family, nor does he feel like it was really fair that he was placed into such a situation just because he was born, no say of his own," Wissman looked down at his lap for a few moments, "If he would not be so offended by it, I would show pity for his situation."

"Your position is also one that is full of difficulties Wissman-san," Makarov frowned at the man who was doing his best to keep up a professional persona, "To watch someone struggle so, yet never intervene... The King must have a lot of faith in your mental fortitude."

"The King's orders were given after Naruto-sama near demanded that I go with him, of course Naruto-sama asked me if it was okay afterwards, but even still, I will stay strong for Naruto-sama so that his belief was not misplaced, no matter what I must sacrifice," Wissman looked up with burning eyes.

Makarov flinched back a little in shock, "It would seem as though the 'Bygone King' has a devout supporter," He finished with a small smile on his face.

"Naruto-sama has a way of worming himself into the hearts of others... In saying that though, he got a response he wasn't used to... Nearly everyone he has met has opened up to him right away. He is that kind of person... That little Erza-san of your's though... She outright called him annoying," Wissman gave a faint chuckle, "He is not used to that."

"Oh god what have my children done?!" Makarov started to panic, one of his mages has insulted the prince?! How the hell was he going to explain that?

Wissman though gave a small wave of his hand, "There is nothing to worry about, Naruto-sama needs to see that not everyone will be able to understand him right away, not matter how brazen his actions seem to be."

A sigh of relief slipped from Makarov's mouth, "So... Where do you want your stamp?"

Wissman held up his left hand and smiled, "I am Wissman 'The Silver Left of the future King', so I find that silver would be quite fitting."

* * *

When Naruto left Makarov's office he felt the guild doing their best to steal glances at him without directly looking. He shifted a little on the spot and put his right hand on his hip, his now recovered left arm raising into the air and waving at everyone, "I uh, just signed up I guess? Hello everyone!"

Macao stood up and walked over with another man, "Here Wakaba, this is the kid I was telling you about, he'd kick your ass no problem!"

Wakaba was a tall man, a cigarette hanging from his lips while his light brown hair was in a pompadour style, his eyes remained semi-closed leaving it rather hard to see his pupils, "This little kid you reckon?"

"I'm telling you Wakaba, he pulled out this hammer and smashed an Ogre over the head with it. He is fast _and_ strong, though if he joined up I reckon we got quite the catch," Macao wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and gave a big smile, "So what do you reckon Naruto, want to take a request with us? I mean I know ya just finished one, but us old folks could use a hand... What do ya say?"

"I'll have to ask Wissman when he comes," Naruto tilted his head a little to the side, "Though I thought you were meant to be showing the little red her way around... A man should always keep his word yeah?"

Macao took a step back and scratched at his head while Wakaba let out a whistle before giving Naruto a high-five, "Eh you got me on two fronts there... That Wissman is pretty spooky no?"

Naruto gave a confused look to Macao's words, "Wissman isn't spooky. Wissman is just Wissman... Don't know how anyone could think that..."

Macao just stared at the teen for a moment, his eyes wondering just how Naruto was not able to see that Wissman could come across as someone to be avoided from others, "Uh yeah, sure. Anyway, you're right I really should get Erza going on a proper request, hopefully we don't have someone come by and complete this one as well," He gave a nervous laugh as he leaned in close, "Thanks though, that may have been a bit out of my league, looking after someone else at the same time? I don't know if I could have done that."

The young prince quickly shook his head, "I only did what I could, but really I noticed that I am pretty weak, I need to get much stronger... And that was a little pride crushing wasn't it?" Naruto questioned nervously watching as Macao nodded with a quivering lip, "Sorry!" He blurted out quickly.

Wakaba though clapped the older man on the back causing him to stand up straight again, "Don't worry too much about it, this one could use a little bit of hard work, hell I don't know when the last time I saw him training was, but you may have been in diapers at that point," Wakaba informed the blonde with a small chuckle, one which Naruto uneasily copied.

The sound slowly started to fade from the image around Naruto, a throbbing headache hammered into his skull as he fell to his knees, eyes wide and glowing a brilliant blue as his hands twitched. Fairy Tail, it was swept up in a torrential rain. The streets turned to rivers before becoming an ocean. Naruto's eyes took in the scene around him, a shadow moving below the water before a large serpent reared its head, glowing red eyes looking down on his form.

Blue scales as unmarred as diamond gleamed as bolts of lightning rained down behind the behemoth of a creature, "King of Kings, you hear our voice?"

Naruto stood up and grit his teeth under the immense pressure that was weighing down on him, "I hear you, no need to bellow."

"There is a need!" The creature roared, its body rising high in an effort to intimidate before coiling down again, "Remove his tool from my oceans!"

"His tool?" Naruto questioned quietly.

The large creature leaned in close to Naruto, "I will raise the sunken city for two days. To the far south, off the coast you will find me and his city, four hundred years it stood against the dragons. Now his tool leaks poison into my oceans."

Naruto found himself quickly wrapped up in a large wave that threw him back onto the guild floor, his vision coming back into focus as Wissman was holding him tight, waving in front of his face to get focus back into him, "We need to go south."

Wissman widened his eyes, "South? How far south?"

Naruto took a deep breath in to collect himself, "The Sunken City of Vespera, it will rise for only two days... Starting from now. A relic is there... The Leviathan wants it gone or she floods the lands."

"Are you fine to stand Naruto?" Wissman questioned as he slowly moved his hands away from the prince, ready to grab him again if he needed. Naruto though shakily stood before finding his proper footing, "How is your head?"

"Only vomit worthy, I feel like I am getting better at this now," Naruto turned to Makarov who was looking at him with concern, "I deeply apologise, but we need to leave now. Every moment here is another wasted one that we could be searching."

"I will call for a boat to be stationed at the port awaiting your arriva-"

"There is no need Master Makarov," Wissman informed before pulling a strange looking whistle from his pocket. He brought it up to his lips and gave a mighty blow on it only for no sound to be produced. The guild's doors creaked open as the head of a giant bird peaked inside, Wissman held his hand up and it gave a faint glow. The giant bird pulled its head out and stood ready outside of the door, "If we are pressed for time, we can move very quickly."

Makarov watched as Naruto nearly crawled onto the back of the bird. He shut his mouth tightly though, the child had been in a fit a moment ago, he said he wants to vomit, yet he still pushes onward. Wissman mounted the bird and dipped his head, "We will be back when possible Master," As his words left his mouth the large bird took off from its position.

Eyes were glued to Makarov in shock, he turned on his feet and started to head towards the counter before stretching his arm out and closing the door shut, "Forget everything you just heard Naruto, the young one, speak. Please listen to these orders."

Macao swallowed the spit in his throat, he knew something was up with those two, but for the master to give them orders to forget what they had seen? Well that was not normal at all.

Makarov though looked at the spot with deep eyes, his stomach swirling. The First had written how the visions were described to her by the 'Bygone King' at the time. So painful that you couldn't even scream, that your body and mind started to break. He had seen the sweat forming on the child's skin, the way his body twitched, even under the cloth he could see that his mouth was open, not a sound had left it.

'Bygone King'; in order to understand humanity, the king must first experience humanity in every shape, carry the hopes of humans, their laughter, their happiness, yet at the same time, their sadness, their grief, their despair and their pain.

Mavis had spoken in great detail about her time standing with a 'Bygone King', watching him commune with those beyond reason, watching him stand against the tides of darkness and watching him fall, stumble about on his feet pleading to be able to take another step as the life drained from his body.

Makarov sat, rising a mug of beer up to his mouth, tears wanted to spill from his eyes though he did his best to hold them. He would sit by and offer a place for the king to return to, a place where he could rest, a place he could find his own happiness, for he honestly doubted if he could walk the same path as the child that had been in front of him.

One thing that Mavis had said caused a hounding echo in his chest 'No Bygone King has died on his throne'. His bottom lip trembled as he uttered a silent prayer, he wanted nothing more than to see Naruto E Fiore live a fulfilled life, one which would not leave him with regrets.

* * *

 **PA: And chapter 1 done. So I guess you all figured it out what has been taking up my time? Haha, well I can say that it was worth the decade of waiting. This story is going to get a little deep at times and might touch on some really serious subjects at others... I just thought I would give you all the heads up. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed, also I will try to work on a Christmas chapter for one of my stories, don't really know if it will be done in time so I might just fuse it into a chapter like I did last time... that seemed to work for you all. Either way, until next time.**


End file.
